


The Vosian Plateau

by Gemi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Egg Laying, M/M, Sparklings, Sticky Sex, Tags may be added, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was meant to be harmless exploration. He was only supposed to record what the scientists found in this new land.<br/>The natives weren't meant to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vosian Plateau

**Author's Note:**

> I have a secret co-author to this who would like to not be named for now. However, they are absolutely awesome and amazing and super good at grammar and stuff so give them an applaud anyway! 
> 
> This is an AU where Seekers live in a previously uncharted area, and have some questionable habits. Enjoy!

The fog was something new.

  
Back in Iacon, where he had been sparked , there was never time for fog to form. The cities were warm, and while some had more smog than clean atmosphere, there was never fog.

Here , there was nothing else  _but_ .

  
It wasn't  _unpleasant_  or anything like that. It was fascinating, truly, though the guards of the expedition liked to mutter complaints about it. Bad sight, eerie silhouettes that always turned out to be foreign plants or harmless animals. 

  
Orion personally found it rather nice. But his purpose here was  only to record what the scientists found; he didn't work, really, he was just there to observe— though the  cooling fog felt nice against his armor. This place was warm after all; so many openings into the core of the planet,  venting hot air and providing glimpses of molten metal below. 

  
It was fascinating, but also hard to understand— Orion had tried to decipher the notes that Perceptor and Flatline had shown him, but they never made sense. Except for the one on the new variations of the turbofoxes, but those were the only exception. The rest were complicated  formulas on mathematics and chemistry that made Orion's processor ache. But he found  better company  with the scientists rather  than with the soldiers. The warriors  were... friendly, yes, but war-built frames often  developed eccentricities, in both manners and appearance. Megatronus and Magnus seemed friendly enough,  but Megatronus was so very pointy, whereas Magnus was so very quiet. They kept to themselves when not patrolling, and so Orion respected their privacy and kept to the scientists' sides, recording  their  discussions and daily findings .

And in his own, more personal data pad...

  
He wrote down what  _he_  saw. Things he didn't know much about that had been discovered, things that hadn't been discovered but were too hard to get to. He wrote down what they made him feel and think of.

And sometimes,  he wrote about the odd creatures that flew above them.

He didn't know if anyone else noticed them; they were so silent and big compared to himself, sharp lines that sometimes blocked Cybertron's current sun from his vision. He only ever saw them when he was alone, however . 

  
Sometimes he caught glimpses of their colors. Space black, energon blue, sometimes even the sharp purple of the gems so popular amongst the nobles. Lazurite white. Mercury grey, silver grey,  ashen  grey. Once he had seen veridium green claws peek out over a cliff, but when he had shuttered his optics they were gone.

Eventually, he began to ignore it.

 

Whatever it was, it didn't seem curious enough to come closer, and Orion doubted that they posed a threat .

Unfortunately, he was proved wrong.

 

\----

 

They came during the recharge period, with the fog hugging the ground and turning their surroundings soft, muffling the usual background noises into faint whispers and leaving a haze around their shelters, where the warmth of idling engines disturbed the chill.  
The first sign of the descending flock were the gentle whorls and waves that carved through the fog, lapping at the shelters and at Megatronus' peds. He was nearing the end of his shift, but his watchfullness had not faded in the interim. As silently as the fog, he sent a short-band alert to the rest of the camp that would rouse them and set them on guard.

Orion's processor booted sluggishly, the cold reducing the efficiency of his systems despite his best efforts to prevent it. The mesh cover he'd used during the dark-cycle to keep the moisture at bay had partially slipped at some point, and his optics were distorted from the damp. 

He hadn't finished onlining when the ground trembled, the fog glowing bright as a weapon discharged, the roar of energy dampened by the fog into a dull whirr. Orion's autonomics took over then, keeping him low to the ground instictively to make himself a lesser target. His arm reached out, blindly groping for the lamp he kept close by—

  
His fingers met with metal, and it didn't take much processing power for him to realize that he had not found his lamp.

He looked up and red lights met his blue. Claws wrapped around his wrist and _yanked_ .

  
Orion screamed, not yet fully online, voice crackling with static, and tried to tug himself free. Tried to kick out, but the  creature  only released a puff of air and stomped him into the ground.

  
Orion gasped. Clutched at the pede holding him down. Sharp and large, hurting him. He could hear more shots being fired around him, roaring sounds— turbines? —and yell ing.  " _Take cover_ _"_ , he could hear Magnus order somewhere to his left. He could hear someone else screaming. 

  
The creature holding him down raised its arm , and he realized it had a weapon the way war frames did. He could only watch  with horror as it pulsed once, twice, and then fired off a purple beam. A scream abruptly cut off. The creature huffed and pressed  their ped down harder against  his chassis, hard enough that he could feel the dents forming.  Orion groaned, unable to even scream, and the creature gave him a toothy grin.

It only required  one more push  before  Orion felt something inside his chassis crack. He fell offline, his vision the final compenent to shut down.

  
The sight of the creature's smirk  seared itself into his processor until everything turned black.


End file.
